


德国骨科

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 儿子和养女在一起了





	德国骨科

吉尔菲艾斯将餐碟洗干净放进壁橱里，客厅的挂钟上显示现在已经九点了。莱因哈特上周就和他说今天要和朋友们一起开派对，虽然都是女生，吉尔菲艾斯依旧不希望自己的妹妹在其他人家过夜。

打开电视看了几十分钟的电影，门口还是一点动静都没有。吉尔菲艾斯拿起车钥匙，正披上外套的同时，玄关的大门被打开了。

“莱因哈特！”

他的妹妹“嗯”了一声匆忙掠过，长长的金发扫过他的面颊，咚咚咚地上楼把自己关进了房间。吉尔菲艾斯感到奇怪，但莱因哈特身上并没有酒味。

吉尔菲艾斯跟上去，但无论他怎么敲门，莱因哈特的房门都是紧锁的，向她问话，也都一一回答，却就是不愿意开门。

“好吧，莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯无奈地看着手上凉掉的热水，“你今天应该很累了，早点休息。明天早上吃三文治可以吗？”

“嗯。”

他叹了口气，希望莱因哈特第二天能够给他一个为什么她如此反常的解释。  
他相信自己的妹妹绝对不会因为感情问题困扰，公平的造物主，赐予她无可比拟的美貌的同时，似乎忘记了配给她恋爱的神经。吉尔菲艾斯还记得他升上大学之前经常去接莱因哈特，当他牵着自己的妹妹回家时，那些告白失败的男孩看他的眼神有多羡慕。

不过现在可能说不准了。吉尔菲艾斯翻过身，莱因哈特已经十七岁，身体和意识都在向“成年人”靠拢。刚才被柔软清香的金色发梢扫到时，吉尔菲艾斯才不得不承认，他的妹妹已经不是那个稚气的小女孩，她已经成长为一个含苞待放的少女。

十一年前，她被吉尔菲艾斯夫妇收养的那天，还带着孤儿院里一直陪伴着她的兔子玩偶，幼嫩的软白手指捏着兔子的耳朵，玩偶夸张的长腿都拖到了地上。  
吉尔菲艾斯那时也不过九岁，面对突如其来的妹妹，非但没有父母被夺走的愤怒，反倒一眼就喜欢上了这个精致得仿佛瓷娃娃般的金发女孩。

就算父母没有特地告诉他要照顾好妹妹，他也一直作为完美的哥哥，给予了莱因哈特无限的宠爱。为此莱因哈特也极度依赖他，每晚都要兄长哄着才能睡着。直到她进入青春期身体逐渐发育，吉尔菲艾斯才不再陪伴她入睡。  
但这并没有阻断他们的亲密，偶尔父母出差时，他们还是会像小时候那样挤在一张床上。

而这样的时候又是非常多的，就比如……今天。今天也是家里只有兄妹的日子，他本该躺在莱因哈特的床上，让莱因哈特枕着他的手臂，两个人相拥而眠，而不是现在这样，床的另一半空空的。

想到妹妹的反常，吉尔菲艾斯翻来覆去地睡不着。与她在其他人面前的高傲不同，莱因哈特实际上是个爱向哥哥撒娇的女孩，就算是和其他人打架打赢了，回来也要和吉尔菲艾斯道委屈的。这样黏他的妹妹，发生了什么事才会连自己都避而不见？

手机的提示音打断了吉尔菲艾斯的思绪，莱因哈特简短地给他发了几个字，连标点符号都没用。

他立刻坐起来，起身敲响了妹妹的房门，随后用钥匙打开了困扰他两个小时的门锁。  
非常缓慢地，樱桃木的门向内划开了一道缝隙，背后的景象全都埋藏于黑暗中。

“怎么不开灯？”

吉尔菲艾斯说着，顺手拨开开关。光线反射进吉尔菲艾斯双眼的一刹那，他看到了自己的妹妹正缩在床角，还没换上睡衣。

她的衣裙看起来皱巴巴的，更让人在意的是她脸上的潮红，往日锐利的冰蓝色眼睛此刻蒙上一层水雾，影影绰绰地向吉尔菲艾斯传递着某种信息。

吉尔菲艾斯的心陡然沉下去，心中有了个极其厌恶的猜测。

“莱因哈特，怎么了？”他跟着蹲下来，轻拍着莱因哈特的背：“身体哪里不舒服？要不要去医院？”

莱因哈特摇摇头，扑上来搂紧了吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，湿热的气息打在他的耳廓上，猛地引起了他的激灵。  
他回抱住莱因哈特，妹妹滚烫的身躯放大了他的不安。

“哥，我好难受……”

莱因哈特攀上吉尔菲艾斯半跪下的腿，骑在上面摆动着腰，用自己敏感的臀间摩擦兄长的大腿。

在他不知道的情况下，莱因哈特被人下药了。

吉尔菲艾斯立刻抱起莱因哈特，紧张和愤怒让他放下莱因哈特的动作看起来像是将她摔到了床上。  
他在莱因哈特身上摸索着，检查她有没有被侵害的痕迹，但这双手点旺了莱因哈特身体里孕育的那簇火苗，它节节蹿升，此刻已经彻底抑制不住了。

她像是化成了一滩水让吉尔菲艾斯摆弄，就连吉尔菲艾斯准备检查她的下体，也没有丝毫抵抗。

吉尔菲艾斯掀起她的短裙，洁白的内裤上，中间一处已经濡湿了一片。他当然知道莱因哈特此刻想要什么，但这两个小时之间，甚至更久，莱因哈特居然一下都没有替自己解决过。在他的过度保护下，莱因哈特连自慰是什么都不知道，又或者她知道，却不知道怎么做，才要吉尔菲艾斯过来帮忙。

他喉结滚动着，托起莱因哈特的腰，勾住她窄小胯部上的底裤边缘替她脱下最后的庇护。妹妹的双臀对吉尔菲艾斯来说并不大，软绵的两瓣柔滑地压住他的双手，他拼命忍住了揉捏的冲动。

莱因哈特光洁粉嫩的下体让吉尔菲艾斯的血流加速，水盈盈的两瓣轻轻地开合，没有任何受过伤的迹象。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道自己这样是否会冒犯到莱因哈特，但当他抬起头，莱因哈特展露给他的只有温顺和信任。

莱因哈特并不觉得对自己的哥哥露出身体有什么不妥，对她来说，自己的一切都是哥哥的。比起思考这些问题，她更想让吉尔菲艾斯快点缓解她体内的渴望，难耐的痒麻几乎抽空了她最后的力气。

吉尔菲艾斯的手摸到她隐秘的缝隙间，湿漉漉的触感沾上他的手指。一想到自己倾心疼爱的妹妹被人下药，无论对方是否企图侵犯，愤怒和恐惧就一齐占据了他的大脑，指尖悄然顶开湿滑的缝隙，轻而易举就探进了一个指节。

第一次有东西进入到体内，从未感觉到过的刺激让莱因哈特惊叫出来，发出的声音却与平时的清亮截然不同。沙哑的，带着欲求的，不知为何让莱因哈特感到有些害臊。

她的兄长看起来也和平时不同，专注却又有些鲁莽，全然没有惯常神色自若的样子。红宝石色泽的发梢，贴在额头上被渗出的汗珠打湿成深红色，碧蓝双眼中的瞳孔，盯着她的眼神似乎能将她整个吸进去。

指节分明的手指在她穴道内划动的感觉如此清晰，任何幅度的抽动都让她抑制不住声音。尽管父母不在，莱因哈特还是心虚地捂住了嘴，纤长的双腿挂在兄长的肩膀上不住颤抖。

吉尔菲艾斯没有心思去让莱因哈特放松，他也绷紧了神经，全然沉浸在手上的动作。这么说或许很逊，他确实从来没有过经验。懵懂的年纪他答应过一些主动的女生的追求，最后都因为对方“到底是我重要还是你妹妹重要”这样的质问而分手。  
他想都没想过，自己有一天真的会抚慰一个女人，而这个女人居然还是自己的妹妹。

莱因哈特看起来很舒服，至少从她体内带出的液体是这样体现的。她抬起腰承接自己的手指，身下的床单已经湿了一片。

“哥哥……哥！”  
莱因哈特带着哭腔呼唤他，一阵急剧地颤抖，清透的液体从吉尔菲艾斯指尖的缝隙溅出一束，紧接着一波热液席卷她的下体，她又溅出了一束。

吉尔菲艾斯仍然在快速抽动他的手腕，莱因哈特细腻的大腿内侧蒙上淡淡的粉色。偶尔有液体溅到他的领口，淫靡的画面继续扰乱着他的呼吸。

莱因哈特不知道自己怎么了，身体完全脱离自己的控制，她眼里只能看到吉尔菲艾斯，感受兄长灵活的手指在体内挑逗自己更加敏感的穴道。她整个下体都一片酥麻，像冲断了阀门的洪流似的源源不断溢出蜜液。

“……好点了吗？”

“嗯……”

吉尔菲艾斯抽出自己的手指，莱因哈特顺势缠上了他的手臂，将他拉下来躺到身侧亲吻他的脸颊，又枕在他胸口上用湿热的舌尖舔他的耳垂。  
他气息不稳地抚摸着莱因哈特的背部，指尖不断掠过少女隔着衣料绷紧的胸衣背扣，却没有解开它的理由。

“莱因哈特，”他压低了声音，“不向我说明一下发生了什么吗？”

粉色的下唇在他眼前被轻轻咬住，白皙柔软的手指缠绕着他火红的发丝，指尖撩得吉尔菲艾斯遍体发麻。  
他一把握住莱因哈特的手腕，强迫妹妹与自己对视：“别想转移话题。莱因哈特，我要你亲口告诉我，而不是等我从别人那里听说。”

“……有个学长向我表白，”莱因哈特小声说着，心虚地看了一眼兄长：“我没有接受。”

“他怎么参加的女生派对？”

“他没有参加……我走的时候他跟上来的。”

吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特的体术有绝对的信心，早在莱因哈特十岁的时候，她就学会了防狼术。不过听到他不谙世事的妹妹大半夜被不怀好意的男性跟踪，还是让他心有余悸：“没让他占到你便宜吧？”

莱因哈特摇摇头，搂着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子又贴近些。  
兄长方才的抚慰让莱因哈特变得大胆，她爬到吉尔菲艾斯身上，香软的舌头从他唇缝间钻进去，勾着吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖挑弄。

这当然不是他们第一次接吻，他们从很久以前就会这样亲吻对方。但这次和之前的不一样，或许是因为药效的关系，兄长的回吻让她渴望一双手能在她身上抚摸，甚至渴求一样东西能平息她体内止不住的抽动。

莱因哈特爱对他撒娇，尽管不是亲生的兄妹，自幼一同生活也让两人之间非常亲密；却也因为没有血缘关系，似乎关系好到超出兄妹距离也并不奇怪。  
但无论平时做出怎样亲昵的举动，莱因哈特这样娇媚异常的模样吉尔菲艾斯还是第一次见到，哪怕他从没有对妹妹产生过邪念，这种情况下也难以自持。

他没有刻意掩饰自己的勃起，莱因哈特的手在吉尔菲艾斯身上胡乱游走，她很快就发现了兄长异于平常的部位——那恰好是她没有的器官，隔着裤子，变得非常硬，一直从裆部下方贴着小腹竖立起来，顶端似乎会从裤腰中顶出。

莱因哈特解开吉尔菲艾斯的皮带，拉下他的短裤，兄长的阴茎以勃发的姿态展现出来。

她好奇地抚摸，硬足的茎体贴着她的掌心跳动，顶端的小孔溢出一丝液体，变得湿漉漉的。

吉尔菲艾斯低哼了一声，席卷的情欲让他拉起妹妹，扣着她的脖子埋在她颈间吮吻。  
在莱因哈特刚来到吉尔菲艾斯家的时候，因为觉得妹妹太可爱，吉尔菲艾斯在她的脖子和手臂上吸出了痕迹，为此还被罚了两顿晚饭。而现在他再做这样的事情，恐怕等着他的不是饿两个晚上那么简单……

兄长的双唇在她敏感的脖子上有力地舔吸，莱因哈特一只手伸到下面摸着吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎，勃起的柱身直指着她大腿根部，偶尔顶到两瓣之间柔嫩的穴口。

她抬起臀部用湿润的两片花唇摩挲兄长的柱头，酥麻的感觉霎时传遍两人的下体，莱因哈特握住兄长胀硬的器官，有些无助：“哥哥，是要这样做吗？”

“都这样了还不明白吗？莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯一把将莱因哈特压在身下，“……接下来把它放进去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯将自己的顶端塞进妹妹窄小的穴口里，而莱因哈特湿软的嫩壁立刻将它含住。

刚刚进入，吉尔菲艾斯就感觉自己的小腹热得发烫，莱因哈特的身体说不出的紧致，他不断挺腰想要缓解这种炙热的灼烧感，莱因哈特的声音却让他变得更热。

他的妹妹是这样敏感，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，在莱因哈特窄小却柔韧的甬道口快速翻搅。他没有想真的进入妹妹，但莱因哈特似乎被拨到舒服点，主动抬起臀部让吉尔菲艾斯插入得深了一些。

“莱因哈特……！”

他连忙扣住莱因哈特的腰，莱因哈特却难受地近乎抽泣：“哥哥，我想要……”

沙哑的语调里妹妹浓厚的欲求击中了吉尔菲艾斯，他天真纯洁的妹妹是真的在渴望他，除开她中的春药、除开其他的人，无论何时她的妹妹想要的都只会是他。而除了莱因哈特，他还会想要谁呢？身为一个任劳任怨、将全部的宠爱都给予自己妹妹的哥哥，占有妹妹又有什么不对？

吉尔菲艾斯试着往更紧的深处顶去，莱因哈特骤然提高了嗓音——他成年男性的尺寸没入了一半，显然已经贯穿了妹妹处子的身份。

莱因哈特湿润的冰蓝色双眼半合着，透过浓密的睫毛望向自己身上的兄长。像是察觉到吉尔菲艾斯的视线，她立刻咬住自己的手指不再发出声音。

“是不是弄疼你了？”

吉尔菲艾斯心下愧疚，腰却没办法停下摆动，只能轻柔地亲吻妹妹泛红的眼角，小心翼翼不压住绸缎般铺散开来的秀丽金发。

有那么一瞬间莱因哈特是真的疼到想哭出来，吉尔菲艾斯在她走路时都恨不得铺上垫子以防她摔倒，几时像这样让她疼过？但看到兄长关切的面容，深邃的蓝眼睛投射出怜惜的目光，让她心底的委屈彻底消散了：“不疼。”

莱因哈特抬起腿挂在吉尔菲艾斯的胯上，“哥哥舒服吗？”

“……很舒服。”  
吉尔菲艾斯认真答道，缓慢而坚定地压到最里面，听着莱因哈特喘息的频率与自己同调。

首次进入一个女人的感觉让吉尔菲艾斯浑身颤抖，而身下的人是他挚爱的莱因哈特，他几乎整个人都要在对方紧热的软穴里融化。

他用成熟的芽去挑逗妹妹尚在发育的花蕊，对方为了他努力打开自己的花瓣，用娇嫩的花蕊上分泌的珍稀蜜液湿润他坚挺的芽叶，舔弄他粗硬的茎身。  
吉尔菲艾斯本想好好对待他最宝贵的妹妹，但莱因哈特身体极度地配合让他失了分寸，他压住莱因哈特的双腿，结实又快速地一下下凿进去。

妹妹小巧的两瓣粉色双臀落在他的大手中，湿紧的那条蜜缝不断被他粗厚的阴茎贯入；当他抽身，粉色的壁肉又缠着他被带出。  
淫靡的黏腻汁液打湿他整根肉柱，他连连插入，身下的穴孔中像注满了淫液般水声不断。

吉尔菲艾斯趴在莱因哈特身上，脸埋在她的胸口。透着薄薄的布料，吉尔菲艾斯似乎可以感觉到他妹妹硬起的乳头，甚至闻到她身上清雅的体香中夹杂着的一丝女性乳房的奶香。

细密的快感让他无法睁大双眼看清莱因哈特同样沉醉于性爱的脸庞，但他看着金色发丝下被他吻红了的脖子和锁骨，耳畔回荡着莱因哈特舒爽动听的轻哼，一切都让他感到幸福。

莱因哈特从没想象过自己被男性占有，除了兄长对她男友要求严苛之外，她自身也没有对其他男性有过这样密切的渴望。尽管现在有些道不明的羞耻，莱因哈特还是没有掩饰自己的声音，因为她的兄长在看着她，只看着她。那不是吉尔菲艾斯看其他人的眼神，兄长对她视线里的专注，是她明白自己永远是兄长心中第一位的信心。  
为此她不能退缩，她想要展现自己的所有，想告诉吉尔菲艾斯自己所有的感受，能出口的却只剩细碎沙哑的娇吟。

吉尔菲艾斯的手终于伸进了莱因哈特的上衣，在轻薄胸衣的外部抚摸妹妹小巧的乳房。  
在莱因哈特刚开始发育时，她偶尔觉得自己的胸部难受而让吉尔菲艾斯替她按揉，兄长的手令她痒麻而缩在对方怀里咯咯发笑，青春期的吉尔菲艾斯却常常为此引发的勃起而困扰。  
他总是记得莱因哈特身体的触感，当这样软绵的嫩乳再度落入手中时，吉尔菲艾斯已经无法忍受隔着任何东西去触碰了。他摸到莱因哈特的后背，生疏而迫切地解开妹妹内衣的衣扣。

紧绷的胸口突然一松，莱因哈特还没来得及调整呼吸，一双滚烫的大手覆盖上来，先是轻柔地抚摸她的乳房，又伴随着下半身加快冲撞的速度变成揉捏。

在莱因哈特忍不住挺起胸膛让兄长爱抚得更加彻底时，吉尔菲艾斯掀开了她虚掩的上衣，张口含住了她挺立的乳尖。

兄长灵活有力的舌反复舔舐她最为敏感的乳头，湿热的口腔整个包裹住她的乳晕，并不断发出吮吸的声音。  
莱因哈特难耐地将手指插进吉尔菲艾斯火红的发丝中，因敏感点落入未知的刺激环境急促地叫出声。

芳香的双乳让吉尔菲艾斯沉醉不已，他快速地摆着腰，让妹妹的乳房因他下半身的顶弄在他嘴里波动。

莱因哈特雪白的双腿根部被吉尔菲艾斯的小腹撞击得泛红，极端的快感下，吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎又胀硬了一圈，撑开莱因哈特的紧穴，不间歇地蹭过甬道内一连串敏感的区域。

兄长的那根卡进莱因哈特柔嫩的深处，挺起的顶端破开莱因哈特隐蔽的膜口，她下腹满胀，随时都会有什么将要溢出。  
莱因哈特收缩着阴穴，想要让兄长不要再进到那么深，但吉尔菲艾斯却受到鼓舞，偏要次次插满，像是要让莱因哈特无限地适应它，在她体内打上属于他的烙印。

吉尔菲艾斯遵循本能试探着，难以置信的灭顶快感一波波轮上两人的脑门。他低哼出声，囊袋紧缩，在莱因哈特高潮着痉挛的穴道内喷发了出来。

他趴在妹妹身上，调整了一下发泄过后的呼吸，随后慢慢地抽出自己的阴茎。莱因哈特绷着身子颤抖，嫩肉吸附着柱身，一簇浊白的精液从孔穴下方被带出，顺着水润泛红的两瓣花穴流到她的床单上。

兄长退出去后，莱因哈特仿佛觉得饱胀的身体缺失了一块，她为自己的贪婪感到羞愧，吉尔菲艾斯却捏住她曲线优美的下颌，吸咬着吻住她的唇。

吉尔菲艾斯不记得自己最后一次射的时候插得有多深，已经清理了两三次，还是会有一些精液甚至血迹流出。或许是药效发作得太过，彻底疏解了性欲的莱因哈特身体疲惫，无法很好配合他清理。  
初尝人事，吉尔菲艾斯往妹妹的身体里不止射了一次，甚至出精的时候也没有停止过深入的动作……

这么做太大胆了。一旦有了开始，接下来便会一发不可收拾。他们给彼此揭开欲望的封口，身体会一直有欲求，而吉尔菲艾斯绝对不会去找其他人，他也绝不允许莱因哈特去找其他人。

试好水温，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地将莱因哈特抱起来放入浴盆中。金色的长发泡在水中铺散开，潋滟的碎光中，吉尔菲艾斯倾身亲吻着妹妹的额头。

莱因哈特赤裸地坐在浴缸里，满面通红地抱住自己的双膝。再怎么不谙世事，她也知道了自己和兄长发生了关系。  
这很突然，却又很自然……和兄长做的过程没有任何负担，只有超出她想象的愉悦。无论是肉体的刺激，还是兄长对她精神上的照顾，都让莱因哈特意识到，她希望她是吉尔菲艾斯的唯一，不仅仅是作为妹妹，更是作为能一直陪伴吉尔菲艾斯的那个人。她衷心地期望，这不要是唯一的一次……

吉尔菲艾斯将自己的下体遮蔽住，蹲下来慢慢地替妹妹擦拭着身体。

“莱因哈特，你现在觉得后悔吗？”

他努力不让自己的语气显得沉重，但莱因哈特闻言却反应很大，她转过头来，清澈的冰蓝色双眼睁得大大的，看起来有些难以置信：“哥哥……后悔了吗？”

他当然没有后悔，如果需要后悔的话，那么他后悔的是为什么没有更早看清自己对妹妹的真实想法，而不是在外力的借助下对妹妹做出这种事。

闪亮的水光在莱因哈特的眼眶中划过，她撇过头去不再看着吉尔菲艾斯，轻声道：“……那也没关系。哥哥不用放在心上，我没事……”

吉尔菲艾斯没想到莱因哈特会这么失落，尽管他知道他的感情从来不是一味付出，但莱因哈特是第一次这样明显表现出有别于“妹妹”身份的情绪。  
他的胸口洋溢着浓郁的饱胀感，令他没忍住轻笑出来。

“莱因哈特，你真的觉得没事吗？如果你认为没关系，

他抬起妹妹的下巴，偏过头再度吻上去。莱因哈特一只手虚挡在他的胸膛上，在他探入舌尖时，慢慢环住他的脖子。

吉尔菲艾斯的父母并非是那种特别敏锐的家长，但再怎么迟钝，也发现了莱因哈特最近的异常。她开始不好好吃饭，挑食于从前更甚，就连往日最爱吃的海绵蛋糕，也只能勉强吃下一两口。  
与之对应的是，她睡眠的时间变长了，向来精力充沛的少女，上午竟然坐在沙发上就这样睡着。

“齐格飞，我有话要问你。”

吉尔菲艾斯正盯着妹妹奔向卫生间的背影，她刚才只是吃了一口烤肠，立刻就露出不适的表情。听到母亲的呼唤，他转过头来，发现母亲正探究地看着自己，不由得心跳停了一拍：“妈妈，怎么了吗？”

“你隐藏得很好，但莱因哈特可不会撒谎。你和莱因哈特，是不是有什么事瞒着我？”

他的心脏卡在喉咙，但还是克制住自己保持冷静。“您是指什么？”

“莱因哈特是不是有男朋友了？”他们的母亲一脸担忧，“你和妹妹的关系好，帮妈妈留心一下。我觉得她好像……怀孕了。”

“怀孕？”

“是。虽然17岁恋爱也很正常，但怎么可以让她小小年纪就怀孕？对方未免太不负责了。”

吉尔菲艾斯紧张地端起加了五块方糖的咖啡抿了一口，沉默了一会儿：“也不能这么说，妈妈。虽然莱因哈特还小，但要是对方打算……”

对方是打算负责的。吉尔菲艾斯这么想到，这让他再度冷静下来，认真地望向自己的母亲：“如果对方是打算结婚的呢？莱因哈特明年不就可以结婚了吗？”

儿子的语气和神情让她感到诧异，从前提到莱因哈特未来的婚姻与恋爱时，一向温和的儿子都会表现得异常反感。结合他这段时间对自己妹妹的关注和体贴更甚从前，她忽然意识到了什么，惊讶地长大嘴。她的丈夫也放下了手中的刀叉，餐桌上突然一片寂静。

莱因哈特轻轻的脚步声踏破了空气的胶着，吉尔菲艾斯首先缓解过来，他站起身替妹妹拉开座椅，又帮她调试到最适宜的用餐距离。  
一切都和从前一样的动作，除了毫不知情的莱因哈特，谁都觉得有什么改变了。

看似融洽地吃完饭后，吉尔菲艾斯的父亲打开了书房的门，“莱因哈特，你过来一下。”

“爸爸！”  
吉尔菲艾斯急了，他的母亲赶紧拉住他，“不会有事的，齐格飞，你不如担心一下你自己。”

“但莱因哈特她……”

“下一个就轮到你，你先去替你妈洗碗。”

“……是。”

吉尔菲艾斯当然知道莱因哈特不会受到伤害，他担心的是，莱因哈特原本就心思敏感，兄妹之间不伦而被父母知道，哪怕他们的父母可以谅解，她也会为此愧疚。  
他没想到这么一天会这么早到来，还是在莱因哈特怀孕的时期向父母摊牌，这显然不是最佳状况。

而莱因哈特会怀孕，也是他没想到的。那次过后，他们确实又发生过关系，但每次都做了保护措施。这只有可能是在第一次的时候，就不小心……

“齐格飞，是你让莱因哈特怀孕的吗？”  
尽管已经知道实情，红发的父亲还是想听到儿子亲口向他承认。  
原本吉尔菲艾斯还有些紧张，但父亲一开始就是这样单刀直入地发问，反而让他镇静了：“……是我。”

“你对你妹妹抱有这种想法多久了？”

“我不知道。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是如实回答，他真的不知道兄妹情谊是什么时候变的质，或是一开始就参杂了其他的感情。

儿子坦荡的样子让父亲的矛盾心理无处发泄，他只能揉了揉眉心：“你和她，是什么时候开始……发生的关系？”

“两三个月前。”  
实际上他记得具体的日期，但回答出这种细节只会引起父亲的不快。

“和我说说你到底怎么想的。”

“我会对她负责的，爸爸。”吉尔菲艾斯抬起头，尚未完全成熟的儿子，脸上的表情是前所未有的认真：“我们要在一起，莱因哈特和我的想法是一样的。”

红头发的中年男子怔住了，就在十几分钟前，他的女儿也是这样没有丝毫退缩地向他坦白。这让他陷入了沉思，兄妹相恋，是错误的吗？如果说有人是错的，那也应该是他们做父母的没有给予孩子足够的关注，放任他们发生了不伦。  
现在一切已经发生了，要将它抹杀吗？不是为了儿女真正的幸福，而是为了纠正父母的错误。但阻止这件事又是正确的吗？人之间的感情在萌发时该被阻挡吗？况且齐格飞和莱因哈特，本身也并不是亲生的兄妹，他们之间的亲密关系，从一开始就不是建立在真正的兄妹之上。

即便如此，这位在固定价值体系下生活了40多年的父亲从没有考虑过“所有的真爱都应该被尊重”这样开放化的命题，他能做的只有冷静，让自己冷静，也让儿女冷静。

吉尔菲艾斯收拾了一下东西，接下来他要去学校住一个月。此前他每晚都会从学校赶回家，第二天再做好早饭离开。并不是莱因哈特一秒都离不开他的照顾，他突然明了，而是他想要见到莱因哈特，无论他有多疲惫，他希望能在每天的清晨与夜晚，见到莱因哈特就在他身边。

莱因哈特从背后抱住他，一言不发。

“没事的，莱因哈特，”吉尔菲艾斯轻抚着妹妹的手背，“爸爸一定会想明白的。这段时间我不在家，你有什么事要及时和我联系。”

“哥哥……”

他转过身来，将妹妹垂在脸侧的一束金发挽到耳后：“你注意身体，在孩子生下来之前，我们一定会结婚的。”

目送儿子离开时，吉尔菲艾斯的父亲就已经做出了妥协的决定。看着女儿郁郁寡欢，让他意识到如果儿女能够幸福，是他身为父母最希望见到的事。而吉尔菲艾斯的母亲则更早了解到这一点，在吉尔菲艾斯不在的期间一直悉心照料着莱因哈特，甚至已经在准备婴儿用品。

一个月之后吉尔菲艾斯回到家，似乎一切都没有改变。他们的父母还是需要经常出差，这缓冲了他们之间的尴尬。

等到莱因哈特满18岁，吉尔菲艾斯带她去登记了结婚。但没有婚礼，或许要到很久之后才会有一场足够宽容的婚礼。  
吉尔菲艾斯准备了一对素白的银质对戒，在他给莱因哈特戴上的那天，父母都并不在场。他们收到的唯一祝福，是母亲给他们邮寄的祈愿卡片，上面贴了父母的合照。父亲看上去并不怎么乐意，但这对吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特来说，已经足够了。


End file.
